Bliss
by ForLackOfABetterName96
Summary: It's been almost a month since the shooting and Kate Beckett is finally waking up to see the one person who has and will always be there for her.  A post-knockout one-shot.


**This is my very first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction and I thought Castle would be a good place to start. This is just a post-Knockout one-shot. I know it's packed full of fluff but I honestly could not restrain myself.  
><strong>

**-Ayesha :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The distant sound of beeping is what first woke her. She tried to open her eyes, but the effort seemed to drain her and she decided to give up and allow the heavy feeling in her head to consume her.<p>

All at once, a string of memories rushed back to her. She remembered the quick flash of the shooter from behind the gravestone and Castle's desperate cry while he dived to try and save her. She remembered a feeling of total helplessness and belonging in Castle's arms while he begged her to stay with him. She vaguely remembered him saying something else just before she blacked out. She strained her mind to try and remember what it was he had said during her desperate struggle to remain conscious when, suddenly; it all came back to her. She heard the beeping grow abruptly faster as well as a familiar worried voice calling her name.

"Kate, honey", it said, "Kate, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She felt a strong, warm hand enclose hers and she concentrated all her strength on squeezing it. She felt the hand relax and heard a relieved sigh resonate from the man who was always there for her.

"I'm here, Kate. I'm here", he reassured her. It never ceased to amaze her how their thoughts were always linked somehow. She decided to stop being lazy and to really try and open her eyes. The thought of seeing Castle motivated her and it only took a few seconds for her eyes to slowly flicker open.

The bright light was surprisingly blinding and it took a few more seconds for her eyes to adjust to the glare. Once she did, however, her eyes focused on the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. Richard Castle. His smiling face was beaming down at her with a look of complete happiness.

"You're awake." He said simply, yet the way he said it made her heart monitor race. He glances up at it with a look of distress and she smiled. She suddenly felt an incredibly dry feeling in her throat and managed to croak, "Water", which caused Castle to fumble and fall over his chair before he reached the jug on the table in the corner and poured her a glass of water. He hurried back to her bed before realizing that she was unable to drink the water alone. He tenderly propped her up on her pillows and helped her drink the water. It left her feeling greatly fulfilled and she couldn't help but beam at him.

They watched each other in a comfortable silence which was broken, as always, by her glancing away.

"I thought I'd lost you…" his voice broke on the last word and she was surprised to see him turn away with tears falling from his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him so vulnerable and a sudden strength filled her.

"Castle", she said softly. He continued to gaze out the window. "Rick!" she attempted to get up and failed miserably. Castle immediately moved to catch her when she fell. He gave her a stern look that made her blush like a schoolgirl, at which his face instantly softened. She grabbed his hand when he tried to turn away again.

"I'm not going anywhere", she whispered as she reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Abruptly, he looked deep into her eyes with a look of determination.

"Kate?" he asked gently. She had never seen him look so nervous. "Do you, by any chance, remember what I said to you before you…" his eyes got were suddenly very moist and he turned away again. She turned him to face her firmly and said, "You don't have to hide from me, Rick. And yes, I do remember."

He looked up and smiled at the sound of his name. She felt a light blush colour her face yet again and looked away in embarrassment. Suddenly, she felt the effects of the painkillers she was doubtlessly sedated by and couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, Kate. You can rest now. We'll have plenty of time to talk later." Rick laid her head gently back down on her pillow and held her hand while she slowly allowed sleep to take her.

"Rick?" she said, "Thank you, for everything." She felt the full power of the medication and her eyes began to feel like weights.

"You're welcome, Kate." He replied. She didn't know whether it was the tenderness of his voice or simply the effect of the meds, but she said, "I love you, Rick."

Just then, the weight of her eyelids overpowered her and she fell into a deep sleep. But not before she heard Castle's voice say, "I love you too, Kate." She could hear an uncontrollable smile on cover his face, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please try and be gentle. Review :)  
><strong>


End file.
